


Candy Canes

by jack merridontme (earthsgayestdefender)



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas fic, M/M, violent tsundere roger as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsgayestdefender/pseuds/jack%20merridontme
Summary: Roger does… interesting things with candy canes. (Good thing Maurice is still fond of eating them afterwards.)





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> (dec 2013): Notes: short drabble based off these adorable christmas rogice headcanons by tumblr user grapejellyandpurplepants, who has deactivated :(

“I can’t believe you took the rest of the candy canes,” exclaims Maurice, leaning closer to Roger as if mere proximity could punctuate his wonder more than his awestruck tone did.

“Have you a problem with that?” It’s not that Roger cares that his tone’s sharp; after all, the candy canes in his hands are even sharper, so Maurice may have to watch where he’s sticking his pretty little face.

Surprisingly, the bloke shakes his head. “They’re pretty wicked.” He smiles at Roger’s raised brow, lips pulled back enough to reveal dimples and teeth peppered with crushed candy cane bits. Maurice opens his mouth to say something, and for a second the dark haired boy thinks he’ll just continue with a barrage of horrible Christmas-themed jokes or  _worse,_  he’ll start serenading him. Instead, Maurice only goes on to say, “In fact, they’re almost as awesome as you.”

If Roger jabs Maurice’s side with lesser force than he usually would with the candy cane (it’s his special one too; the one sharpened at both ends), then it’s no one’s business but his.


End file.
